A Lonely Rose
by TheDemonAngel935
Summary: Ruby finds herself Alone against an army of Grimm, but is she really?
**Hello, this is my first Story, so I hope you like it {Or is it?} (It is I swear!)[You're lying](Now you two are teaming up on me!? Seriously!?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (Long Sigh of Depression)**

Across the large open field lay hundreds of corpses. A large metal scythe with the words 'Crescent Rose' lay in a pool of blood. Nearby two figures, perhaps the only two living things for several miles, were next to each other. "I didn't come back so you could die on me now, besides you made me a promise" one spoke her voice ragged with exhaustion.

"Heh, I told you, I don't make promises I can't keep." The second replied the pain from the effort of speaking showed. "Ow my… everywhere."

"I know, but, damn it Ruby; you weren't dying then." The first figure exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, well, maybe I'm doing to scare you, kitten? And I'm not dying." Ruby coughed playfully. The second reddened at the jest at her ears.

"Not funny Ruby." The girl argued.

"Blakey, it is hilarious. Now shall we go so I can get some cookies?" Ruby retorted. "And before you answer that, get me out of here; I for one am exhausted. And in pain. And exhausted."

"Wow. I wonder, are you in pain too?" Blake observed quietly. Ruby scowled at the faunus.

Ruby looked around the open field. Hundreds of Grimm stood menacingly. _Well this is a bit more than last time, of course then I hadn't had the benefit of training from Beacon._ Ruby pulled out the metal object on her back. Crescent Rose, as she lovingly named the scythe, unfolded into its full height. The Grimm closed in on her. Several of them dropped to something in Ruby's vision. She glanced over to see what it was. Gambol Shroud was in the back of one of the fallen Grimm. "Blake! You came back!" Ruby gleefully shouted, barely managing to keep throw herself at the faunus.

"Yeah, hey." Blake said, a shadow of a smile touched her lips. The red and black clad girl never failed to do that. The two stood back to back. Facing the large horde, the two prepared for the mindless creatures to make the first move. "Well this is… not what I would consider good odds."

"Oh? I literally froze a giant dragon with my eyes, and you think this is bad?" Ruby asked half joking. Blake smiled at the mention of the silver-eyed girl's ability. "Although I still don't know how I did it." Ruby added as she rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. One of Grimm jumped at Ruby. She sliced it in two. "Well if they attack one at a time this should be easy." Ruby noted as three more attacked. At the same time. "Crap I said something." Ruby muttered as quietly as she could.

"You have been spending time with Yang." Blake observed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ruby demanded

"Oh you know…" Blake answered vaguely. A devious grin on her face

"Stop that. Now your acting like Yang." Ruby objected. Blake laughed and smiled sinisterly. Causing Ruby's eyes to narrow

"Let's focus on the problem at hand. Then work on which of us is more like Yang." Blake spoke conclusively. The two struck out against the Grimm. Limbs, blood, and metal rang out. Each flurry was punctuated with the occasional crack of the sniper rifle in Crescent Rose, As well as the much more common sound of rapid staccato of the pistol in Gambol Shroud. A few tense minutes later the pair had received a break as a second wave started to close in.

"I'll have you know I am nothing like her." Ruby stated, referring to the pervious conversation. Blake simply looked at the other and nodded. A small mischievous smile spread across her face. "Didn't you say we had a problem to deal with?" Ruby asked, gesturing toward the second wave of Grimm. That got a sigh out of Blake. "Okay, so, we ne-Mphff" Ruby started before Blake was on her. "I-what-but-that-you-" Ruby started, her face turning a neon red as Blake pulled away from the kiss. That's when the Grimm attacked.

Half an hour later, all of it filled with Grimm dying, and the second wave was mostly eradicated. A thunderous roar sounded very close to the two. Blake was first to move. She nimbly moved and started slashing at the Death Stalker. It made no move to stop her, taking every slash, stab, and shot Blake threw at it. Then as Blake started to perform a leap attack the Death Stalker struck, sending Blake flying. "BLAKE NOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed. The death Stalker looked at the small black and red clad girl as a white light struck out from Ruby's eyes. The light obliterated the Death Stalker and the incoming third and final wave.

Across a large open field lay hundreds of corpses. A large scythe with the words 'Crescent Rose' engraved into it lay in a pool of blood. Nearby two figures, perhaps the only two things that were living for several miles, were next to each other. "I didn't come back so you could die on me now, besides you made me a promise" one spoke her voice ragged with exhaustion.

"Heh, I told you, I don't make promises I can't keep." The second replied the pain from the effort of speaking showed. "Ow my… everywhere."

"I know, but, damn it Ruby; you weren't dying then." The first figure exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, well, maybe I'm doing to scare you, kitten. …And I'm not dying." Ruby coughed playfully. The second reddened at the jest at her ears.

"Not funny Ruby." The girl argued.

"Blakey, it is hilarious. Now shall we go so I can get some cookies?" Ruby retorted. "And before you answer that, get me out of here; I for one am exhausted. And in pain. And exhausted."

"Wow. I wonder, are you in pain too?" Blake observed quietly. Ruby scowled at the Faunus but the exhaustion overcame her will power, and closing her eyes, she rested her head on Blake's lap. Blake drew the girl closer to her in a light hug, almost missing the very shallow breathing.

 **Okay, so I lied a little, this is not my first story, but this is my first fanfic, so yeah (It's a half-truth so I didn't lie) {yes you did} (quiet you)**

 **Also I know, I am very cruel. And before you ask: NO! I will** **NOT** **be continuing this story. It is a one shot. (So sue me. Actually don't, I can't afford a good lawyer) {well actually…} (No, I cannot…) {But you said…} (You just like being contradictory, I know because I made you up.) {Hmph. I hate it when you're being logical} [What are you two going on about?] {He's being mean!} (What!? Unfair accusations! I was stating fact!)**

 **We're getting off on a tangent… hmm. Anyway, The Demon Angel signing off… o7**


End file.
